The invention relates to devices for stabilizing the putting stroke for golfers.
In golf, a putt is a precise stroke requiring high concentration for proper execution. It is known that, for a proper putting stroke, a golfer must keep his or her wrist firm and inflexible, so that the golfer's arms and hands maintain a straight line with the face of the putter blade squared to the target, thereby providing a pendulum-like swing. However, due to many control problems of the human grip, and also due to nervousness, fatigue or the lack of feel, it is often difficult for a golfer to maintain the proper control of direction and force of the putting stroke.
It has been known to assist a golfer's putting stroke control by use of devices that restrain the wrist action with the club, such as a metal frame through which wrists are placed when the device is slipped over the handle of the putter. However, these devices tend to be awkward, not designed for routine play, and suitable only for practice sessions. There also exist medical prostheses which attach to the golf club, for golfers with damaged or missing body parts.